Love in Approximately 4 minutes and 59 seconds
by TenchiSaWaDa
Summary: Chrome is blasted to the future... where she meets an interesting person. Please read Love in 5 minutes if you haven't yet. 2796 like always.


**Love In 5 Minutes 2**

* * *

**hey guys 2796 fic like always hope u like.**

* * *

The sudden poof surprised Chrome she was just in the process of running away from her boss. _Her _kind and sweet Boss who always accepted her. And she was running way from him. She was scared, afraid that he mihgt reject her. Even in his oh so kind gentle voice, his warm heart that could melt glaciers, and his beautiful eyes. Somewhere he might find something to reject her.

But before she could escape from the possible rejection, she was hit by something and smoke arose. Chrome coughed twice and blinked to clear the smoke from her eye. Chrome looked around, she was in quite a different room. The room around her was quite a bit larger than the room she was perviously in. But it had that same cozy feel that reminded her of Boss's home. She was sitting on a squishy coach that aws big enough to hold several people. A coffee table was infront of the couch. It was large and had several picture frames on it. Chrome looked at the pictures with interest and shock.

Chrome saw Ryohei with Kyoko's friend. They were hugging each other and blushing furiously. There was Yamamoto with Kyoko. They were holding hands and both of them were wearing large grins. There was Gokudera, his protective arm around haru, smiling lightly as Lambo had taken the liberty of using Gokudera's shoulders as a seat. There was even a picture of Hibari, finally graduating from Nanimori. There was even a picture of Basil performing in a play of Romeo and Juliet. There was a... a lot of things but one of the pictures to the side drew her attention.

She saw herself... but it was when she was older. And … she was hugging Boss! Chrome knew one day or even now she would get closer to the family, but to this extent. What was her relationship with boss? Chrome looked away from the picture hoping to forget the thoughts that were popping up in her head.

Chrome's eye settled on one picture in particular. In the center of all the picutres, as if placed there to attract all the attention... was the whole family. From Lambo to I-pin, to Kyoko and haru, to Yamamoto and Ryohei, Hibari and his right hand man, from Mukuro to M.M. And even her. She was standing next to boss, and they were holding hands. But she couldn't help but think this was what she wanted. These people in the picture could've killed each other... hell they had done it at one point. But even though they had rocky beginnings... even though they had even rockier lives. They were still family. Chrome blinked as she suddenly smelt something new.

It smelt like soap...

"Oh, Chrome-chan, you tied up your hair." A voice called out. It seemed so familiar. Chrome wanted to turn around and see who it was, though she had a sneaking suspicion of who, but she couldn't move at all.

"eh" the voice called out once more, accompanied by the ever louder steps. "Are you mad" A sudden movement, Chrome felt a very warm face next to her right side. "_Chrome-chan_" the voice whispered, sending shivers down her spine. And then the person sent swift pecks across her jawline. Chrome felt electricity come down from her body and she stumbled and moved away, her body finally coming back to her control.

"B-boss" she stuttered.

Tsuna (the older one) blinked and his eyes widened. "Chrome... you're.." tsuna's voice trailed off. His jaw was left open for only a second than tsuna laughed as he figured it out. The brown haired older tsuna hopped over the couch and sat down."Looks like you were hit by the 10 year bazooka"

Chrome's eye widened. "ah... um yes." Chrome nodded slowly

Tsuna leaned back onto the couch and smiled at her. Chrome found herself blushing furiously. She had just noticed tsuna was very shirtless and over the years he had gain a very, very masculine figure.

Chrome put her hands together and looked down. Tsuna sighed and stared at her. "I'm guessing that today is the day you attempted to ask me to go to shopping."

Chrome jolted up. How had he known?

Tsuna reached over and ruffled her hair. "you're so cute whne you're shocked."

Chrome blushed once more, and her face was starting to turn into a great sahde. Tsuna moved his hand to her cheek and rubbed it gently. His angel soft hands gently caressed her skin. Hcrome felt her skin boil and her heart go into cardiac arrest.

"B-Bo" She stopped as tsuna put a finger to her lips.

"Chrome-chan." Tsuna said slowly.

Chrome stopped speaking and she was sure her heart had followed suit.

"Chrome iwant you to repeat after me." unaTs said, smiling all the way.

Chrome nodded slowly, still dazed by Tsuna.

"Tsu-" Tsuna started.

Chrome blinked. "B-boss"

"Ah, no no no... I said Tsu-" Tsuna said, still smiling.

Chrome pouted a bit and repeated. "Tsu-"

Tsuna gave her a dazzling smile and chrome felt her heart reactivate in a flutter.

"-na"

"-na" Chrome finished.

Chrome looked down, not wanting to show her face. "That was embarrassing b-... Tsuna."

Tsuna just laughed and moved forward kissing her on the forehead. Chrome blushed even furhter now resembling a ripe Tomato.

Tsuna moved back and sighed. "I remember our first official date." tsuna said as nostalgia took over.

Tsuna shook his head as he chuckled in mock laughter. Chrome looked up, very interested.

"Reborn." tsuna let out a very heavy sigh. "Made it a game so that whoever caught us kissing would et a prize... the best they could do was." Tsuna motioned to the scene of them hugging under a tree. Chrome giggled, imagining the scene in her head. Tsuna smiled at her.

Chrome, It may not seem like it but I need you."

Chrome immediately sobered up.

"T-tsuna" Chrome was loss for words. Did bo- Tsuna just say he needed her?

Tsuna just kept smiling, a little bit softer this time, as if he was still remembering. "There's a lot of bad stuff ahead. As well as good stuff, but things will get hectic once I get into college." Tsuna sighed. "the thing I regretted the most was not telling you. Not telling you I loved you, from the very beginning."

Chrome was now in a stage of fainting, it was only the painful and very warm feeling in her chest that kept her awake. Chrome looked at Tsuna and Tsuna reached over once more and patted her on the head.

Chrome smiled at him and then Tsuna did something unexpected, he moved forward and captured chrome's lips. Chrome's eyes widened and suddenly there was a poof. Tsuna kept kissing though, through the felt soft hands wrap around his neck. Tsuna moved back and saw _his_ Chrome. Chrome smiled and tilted her head to the side. "that was an interesting welcome back kiss..."

Tsuna smiled. "I stole your first kiss."

Chrome smiled even wider. "I stole yours too."

Tsuna chuckled "that makes us even."

"Yea."

* * *

**There we go, been sitting on this one and finally found and posted.**


End file.
